Unexppectedly
by Yuka88
Summary: Derek didn't expect his evening to go like this, but he couldn't be happier how it was turning out. -Dasey story


Derek didn't expect his evening to go like this, but he couldn't be happier how it was turning out. Sure, his parents were shocked…actually that's an understatement. (well it was mostly his dad)

Earlier today Derek was standing up front next to his best friend as his best man. He couldn't be happier for Sam and his fiancée, Leah. Leah was Casey's roommate their first year of College, and had gotten to know her quite well over the time he's studied at their dorm. Sam met Leah met through Casey when her and Leah came to see their hockey games…mainly because Derek begged them to be good luck charms. And ever since that one night after game celebration, Leah and Sam have been inseparable.

"Hey D, thanks for being here." Sam whispered to Derek, while they waited for the bride to come in.

"You really think I'd miss this?"

"Hey do you think it's weird to have Casey as the maid of honor? I mean her and I did date once." Sam asked.

"Do you feel weird about it?"

"Not really, I still think of her as a friend but my sister kept saying it was weird."

"Dude, it does matter what they think, if you're cool with it and Leah is cool with it, then who cares?"

"Ok cool." Sam said relaxing a bit. "I am really glad you and Casey are getting along better though, otherwise it when have been a bit nerve racking to have you guys sit together for the reception."

"We wouldn't have done that to you. Since most of the fights were my fault, I wouldn't have done that to you…don't tell her that though." Derek gave him a wink, and Sam just rolled his eyes. "By the way, did Leah or Casey choose this Venue?"

"Casey found it, and Leah liked it too. The girls said the garden in the back would also be great for photos." Sam looked at Derek. "Casey told me that she'll probably consider getting married here…you know she likes big crowds."

"She does but she does like to keep things personal too, so she would probably keep it small. Where ever or how big, I'll probably running around with a video camera, our family seems to think that I enjoy directing gigs like this." Derek said grinning.

"Being in two places at once would be hard though." Sam said with smirk. Sam had known for years about his "little crush" on Casey, but he knew that Derek wouldn't admit. Part of him knew that he probably didn't think he could due to the family situation. He tried every so often to get Derek to admit it…but even now Derek played foreign to the teasing.

"Two places at once?" Derek asked confused. See just like that, this is the kind of responses he gets. He at one time thought that maybe he was over thinking things…but he knew Derek better than anyone and he knew the glances, the stares, the smirks, and the teasing that was directing towards Casey.

The music began to play and the bridesmaids began to march in the first two girls walked in, they were Sam's sisters, Carole and Jessica. Derek looked around the crowd, he found his family. His dad and Nora were sitting on the end of the row near the front, they had his youngest baby brother on their laps, he still can't believe that he's 2 years old. Next to them was Edwin and his girlfriend Jenna, she was pretty cool and Marty. Lizzie wasn't able to be there since she went to Paris with her grandmother(who likes the Ventures now) for the summer. Casey and Lizzie's grandmother usually runs a summer cottage rental but she recently just got remarried and had to close for remodeling due to a fire. He was happy to see his family, he didn't get to visit as much this last school year. Derek looked up and saw that Casey was walking in, he watched as she walking gracefully to her spot. He had to admit that she has changed a lot since they started college. She was still her study hard keener but she let herself relax more. She came to all of his games, even bought a tee shirt from the school's hockey store with his name on it to help cheer him on. He was actually quite surprised at how much they actually get along in college, although he still didn't think they acted like sibling, she never felt like his sister more like a friend. Casey glanced over towards him and gave him a smile, he returned it.

"Wow." Sam suddenly said. Derek looked down the aisle where Sam was looking, the bride was coming in.

"Congrats, man." Derek whisper, one last time. Leah was walking in crying as her dad lead her down the aisle, Derek could see that his best friend was taken back by his bride. After his stunned state was gone, Sam began to have tears for in his eye, Derek had never seen him cry before in all the years they were friends. He wondered if he'd be like that too if he got married. Derek never let anyone see him cry so he couldn't picture himself crying in public. He wondered if he would ever allow anyone to get him that emotional.

The service wasn't actually that long, but he couldn't really pay attention to everything being said, well except during the 'I dos'. He found his eyes glance over to the maid of honor a few times, and not much surprise, she was crying. After the service and photos they headed to the Venue's reception hall, where they spent the next couple of hours eating, dancing and visiting with his folks. During the couple's second dance, Sam and Leah requested that the bridesmaids and groomsmen dance with their partners, it was a photo opt that they wanted in their wedding video.

"I'm impressed; you have gotten better at your slow dancing." Casey said dancing with Derek.

"But of course, I'm a natural dancer." Derek said confidently. Casey just rolled her eyes and giggled.

"So what do you think of Sam and Leah being married?" She asked oddly. Derek couldn't tell what that tone in her voice was, it almost sounded like she was unsure.

"I think it's cool. Sam is really happy and Leah is really beautiful. I think they are a good match." Derek said not really sure if that what she wanted to her.

"Yeah they are a good match." She looked over at the couple dancing. "Makes me hope we find our good matches. "

Derek didn't reply, he looked around at all the couples joining into dance the slow song. There were some people who he didn't know, but many of their friends from high school and college were there. He looked and there were many that were staring at him and Casey, some talking or whispering. He had an idea what they were talking about, due to a rumor a few weeks ago about him and Casey at school but he never talk to Casey about it, he just pretended not to hear about it. He looked over and saw dad and Nora dancing, he really like them together but lately it was hard to see them together…it's the real reason why he didn't talk to his folks much since he left home.

"Hey Derek, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can you dance one more with me?" Casey asked shyly. "There is a guy over there that Stephanie wants to introduce me too and I'm not interested, so can you just dance with again so I don't have to dance with him?"

"Ok." He looked over and saw the guy she was talking about, he didn't like him already. He gave off the same vibe that Truman gave off when he first came to their high school. "Sure. It kind of helps since I'm still not that great of aslow dancer, don't want to step on someone else's feet…but I don't mind doing it to you." He teased.

Derek didn't really think too much into Casey's request, she loved to dance and he could see why she didn't want to get involved with that guy. So he danced with her for another song.

"I think I'm going to go step outside for a moment." Casey said suddenly, the song was about half over.

"Everything ok?" Derek asked.

"Yeah just need some air." She replied then quickly left. Derek stood there for a moment unsure of what just happened.

"Derek what did you do?" George asked as he approached.

"Nothing, she suddenly said she needed some fresh air." Derek said walking over to the table he was supposed to sit at. Casey didn't return again until the song was over, the venue announcer introduced it was cake cutting time when she walked back up next to Derek. "Better?"

"Kind of." Casey replied. Derek shot her a glance, he could tell that she had been crying. He wanted to say something but he didn't want her to begin again.

After the cake was cut they also did the bouquet toss, which Casey catch, much to everyone surprise. Up next was the garter toss, Derek didn't catch it but he didn't really put in the effort to catch it. A man named Charles caught it, it pissed Derek off a bit though. He was then forced to watch Charles slide his hand up Casey's leg to put the garter on her leg. Derek didn't care if it symbolized how many years Sam and Leah would be married, he didn't like it, and he didn't like the smile she planted on her face.

"Ok we have a quite few songs left, so everyone is free to dance and mingle while we make our way around to greet and chat with everyone." Sam said after the garter and bouquet traditions. "Please enjoy yourselves."

"Hey Derek, got a minute?" George asked coming up behind Derek.

"Ah, sure." They both headed out of the dancehall and out to the venue's garden.

"Care to fill me in?" George asked heated.

"On?"

"Casey?"

"What about Casey?"

"Derek do you think I'm blind? I have watched you all afternoon, since the beginning of this and now right up til the bouquet and garter toss."

"What do mean?" Derek felt nervous.

"Derek be honest with me, how long have you had feelings for Casey?" George asked. Derek didn't say anything, but his heart almost stopped for a moment. "Dammit Derek, answer me…anything."

"I don't know…I don't know when." Derek said nervously, but he decided to be honest with his dad. "I…"

"Derek, you realize this isn't good for you right?"

"Why not George?" Nora said joining them.

"Because Casey his is step sister."

"But when have they ever actually acted like siblings? I wondered about his for a while, I mean Derek was able to except Lizzie as his step sister but he never actually did for Casey. Right Derek?"

"Yeah. I tried too but I just can't. I thought coming to college we'd be more separated so I could get over it."

"But you actually spent more time together, and got to know each other more, right?" George asked. He turned to Nora. "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing." Nora said, surprised both men.

"What?" They both said together.

"Nothing. Part of me thinks it's wrong that Derek has developed feelings for Casey or Casey for Derek, but when I think about it part of me can't blame them either. I have wondered about it for a while now, and now that I know for sure they he does, the rest makes sense. All the teasing, the relationship intervening, why Lizzie was excepted as your new sister but Casey wasn't, why you can't fully bring your self to call me mom like Edwin has, do you see where I'm going with this?" Nora asked them both.

Derek was blown away, he knew about the feeling, he just pretended it didn't exist, but he never realized how much he showed it. He chanced a glance at his dad, George was just as shocked as he was, but Derek could tell he was putting all the pieces together. Derek had never felt so exposed before, he couldn't tell what was worse; he having to admit the feeling existed or having to admit it in front of his dad and step mom.

"How long?" George finally asked, he seemed to have relaxed a bit. George was eyeing Derek, and he felt like he should come clean.

"Around the same time she started having a thing for Sam." Derek said after taking a deep breath. "At first I thought I really just hated her and so the pranks were just to piss her off, but her reaction was fun, so it turned into more than that. I realized I needed to stop when she started dating Sam, so I moved on to dating more girls."

"I see how well that worked." George said defeated. "Now what?" He asked not really to anyone, they remained silent for a while.

"Why are you all just looking at each other all quietly?" Casey said coming out of the reception hall doors.

"We just wanted some fresh air." Derek replied quickly, He leaned on a half wall that was behind him.

"Mind if I join you, I can't dance another one with that Fred guy."

"We were just heading in. But I think Derek said he was going to stay." Nora said. George and Derek both snapped their head toward her. Nora grabbed Derek into a hug and whisper to him "Don't make me change my mind about doing nothing, have some confidence and go for it. As her mother, I give you my blessing. And trust me, take the chance we are giving you."

Nora rushed George in telling him she wanted to dance a bit more, leaving Casey and Derek outside.

"You ok, you seem down?" Derek asked Casey.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled. "What about you, I'm surprised you aren't in there mingling."

"Not really interested, plus more then half of them are from school."

"Yeah you probably dated half of them already." She said sounding irritated.

"Oh come on Case, you know I have gotten more serious since High school. I only went on 3 dates last year, and I only went with those girls because Sam wanted to double date." Derek said defending himself.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry. I admit that you did spend quite a bit at the hockey rink." Casey replied then leaned on the wall next to him. "You know if Sam was the one that got you those 3 dates you might not have any this up coming year, seeing how you won't be rooming together anymore."

"I don't need help finding a date, I just wanted to focus on getting into the 1st string team, and keeping up my studies…I can't believe I just said that. My high school self would probably call me a Keener."

"He definitely would, but I'm proud of you. Going pro doesn't mean you should neglect your studies."

"Um, Case, I'm not planning on going pro, I mean I use to but I changed that plan senior year."

"Wait you did? What are you studying for then?" Casey asked.

"Secret." Derek said quickly.

"Hey there you guys are." Leah said coming outside. "I asked your parents where you were, since we needed some air I thought we'd come out and join you both."

"That is unless we interrupted something." Sam said with a smirk toward Derek. Derek sent a glare towards his friend.

"Nope nothing."Casey said.

"Casey, Derek, we want to thank you both so much for the help you gave us getting ready for the wedding. Casey you helped me plan so much, it really helped me a lot. I felt like all the small details were taken care of so I didn't stress as much."

"And Derek, thanks for all of it." Was all Sam said.

"That's all you're going to say to your best friend of many years?" Leah asked.

"He understands. Right D?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I know what he's saying. We don't need so many words." Derek said smiling.

"Casey, just so you know when you get married, I'll help plan yours, just give me call and save me a spot as one of your bridesmaids." Leah said tearing up.

"Oh of course." Casey replied also tearing up. As they hugged and cried, Sam leaned over to Derek and whispered to him.

"Dude, you know when you're ready to… I'll support you all the way. Just don't make Casey wait too long." Sam said, the girls never heard him. Derek stared at Sam for a moment.

"You'll always be in lead to be my best man." Was all Derek said. Sam was shocked speechless.

"Sammie, you ready to go see our parents?" Leah said. Sam just shook his head, then gave Derek a knowing smile.

As the happy couple walked back into the reception hall, Casey seemed down.

"I'm happy for them." She said. Derek noticed the tears still in her eyes.

"Casey, you seem different today. I have been too many wedding with you but this is the first you seem to be upset like this. You can tell me you know."

"I'll be fine, just every so often I feel like I won't get that chance. I'm kind of doing it to myself though. If I fell for normal guys it would so much easier. That's all."

"So the guy you're interested in now isn't normal?" Derek felt nervous…who was she interested in?

"He is to everyone else but I'm not exactly allowed to have feeling for him." She said then moved to head back in to the reception hall.

Derek made a quick move to stop her by gently grabbing her arm. She didn't face him though.

"Do I know him?" Derek asked.

"Yes." Casey replied.

"Does our family know him?"

"Yes."

"Does he play hockey?" Derek asked then turned her around slowly.

"Yes."She replied quietly, she didn't look him in the eyes.

"Did you dance with him today?" Derek asked getting really close to her, he lifted her face to look him in the eyes.

"Yes." A few tears ran out of eyes and down her cheeks. She bit her lip trying to stop them.

"Do you love him?" Derek asked nervously. She nodded. Derek wasted no time pulling her the rest of the way to him and kissed her. When he pulled back, he took a deep breath.

"My mom, she's…"

"She's fine with it." Derek quickly said. Casey looked him. "When they were out here earlier that's what we were talking about. It's a long story but she actually encouraged me to tell you my feelings."

"And what are your feelings?" Casey asked.

"Do you really need me to tell you after that?" Derek asked, he was embarrassed. She nodded. "I sound lame saying it."

"Please."

"I love you Case." Derek felt his cheeks heat up. "I haven't tried to date anyone because they don't compare. And I also have studied harder not just for me but to impress you and spend time with you. See lame."

"You're not lame." Casey smiled.

"Hey the groom and bride are getting ready to leave."George yelled out to them. They looked at Derek's watch, they couldn't believe how long they had been out there.

They ran in to send them off, then headed back to their folk's hotel.

"I see you found your answer." George said to Derek as they entered the hotel.

"I did." Derek said looking at his dad, hoping not to start a fight.

"Ok. I think you need to be open with the rest of the family. You know they will find out eventually it'll be best to get it out in the open." George said. Derek nodded. So when they got up to the hotel rooms, Derek told Casey what his dad told him, and she also agreed it was best.

"So I have to tell you all something." Derek began as everyone sat on the beds. "This may be a bit shocking, crazy, or disgusting, I'm not really sure which one. But I think I should tell you out right. WE may be a family, but I have always had trouble considering Casey to be my sister."

"Yeah no kidding, fighting all the time." Marti said sitting next to Nora and Casey.

"Right, well there is a reason I picked fights with her. I tried to deny that I actually liked Casey. "

"Wait, what?" Lizzie voiced, she was shocked.

"What Derek's trying to say is that Derek and I aren't siblings. Actually right now he's my boyfriend." Casey said. The entire room became silent. "I love Derek, but not they way I love Edwin or Marti."

"And I love Casey too. Actually I have for awhile."

"When you say awhile, what do you mean?" Edwin asked.

"I noticed I had special feelings about the time she and Sam started dating."

"Really?" Casey asked, a bit taken back.

"Yeah."

"So that why you put up such a stink when he tried to get close to her?" Edwin asked.

"Yeah. It's also why I picked on Max and those other guys that flirted with her. Max was a decent guy so I couldn't do much about him."

"Wow that's a lot to take in." Lizzie said.

"No it's not." Marti said suddenly. "I thought so."

"Marti are you saying you knew this would happen?" George asked.

"Yeah, because Derek treated Casey differently then he did with Lizzie or me. I knew for sure when Casey started dating that soccer couch of Lizzie's."

"Oh yeah Scott." Derek said irritated.

"I guess the question is, how do you and George feel about it." Casey asked her mom.

"There's nothing we can do about it, I mean we prefer you not to but we talked about it while we danced." Nora said. "We'll support you."

"Us too." The rest said.

"Really?" Casey asked, once again beginning to cry. George and Nora nodded. Casey pulled everyone up for a group hug.

After some tears and hugs, Derek and Casey each shared their sides of the story of how they began to fall for the other. Some of the family asked questions and advice about their relationship. Eventually the topic got to schooling and other topics. The family was beginning to feel like it use to…comfortable. Finally it was becoming late and Casey decided it was time to head back to the dorm. She and Derek both had taken a summer course, and Derek was working hard on Hockey.

"We'll come home soon." Casey said giving George and Nora a hug, Derek also followed suit.

"Ok, we'll talk soon." Nora said.

"Derek, be careful…this isn't going to be easy." George whispered to Derek.

"I know dad. I never expected it to."

"Ok. And just so you know, I am proud of you and happy for you."

"Thanks dad. I'll see you soon."

Derek parked at Casey's dorm, it had been silent the whole way back, but it was ok. This was something they had to get use to.

"Derek." Casey looked at him, he looked back a bit puzzled. "After my class tomorrow, can we get lunch?"

"Like we always do?" Derek raised a brow.

"I know we always do, but it's a bit different now don't you think?"

"I guess it would be. I can also make it feel a bit different too." Derek gave her a smirk; she just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you will."

"Casey, look at me." He said suddenly sounding a bit serious. She did as she was told. "Please don't expect me to treat you like the girls I have dated in the past. You aren't them…I didn't love them, not like I do you."

"Not even Sally?"

"It's true that I cared about Sally but not even Sally. I plan to date you seriously." Derek knew he was saying something embarrassing but he had to let her know she was different.

"I've never seen this side of you."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, no one has. I want you to know from the beginning you are different and I will make sure you know it."

"How?" she inquired.

"For starters, kissing you differently." He said, then leaned over and kissed her. He felt it, and knew she felt it; he definitely hasn't kissed anyone like this.

"I can't wait to see they the rest then." She said after the kiss ended. He smirked at her then kissed her again. He couldn't wait to show her how much differently she made him feel too, but they had plenty of time to see.

"Derek, I hate to be selfish but I don't want you to leave yet."

"I could come up for tea, maybe one of those sappy Rom-coms you like to watch." Derek suggested. "But I shouldn't keep you, you have class tomorrow."

"It's not a big class, so being a little tired won't kill me."

An hour later, Casey was in her pink pjs curled up to Derek watching Clueless and drinking tea, where she drifted to sleep. She fell asleep her head rested on his shoulder, he laid his cheek on the top of her head. He listen to her as she breathed in and out as she slept, it relaxed him. Sitting with her like this he wondered if this is what Sam felt with Leah, did Sam know this soon that Leah was it for him…it was the best feeling in world. He looked down at her face, she had a smile on her face and he knew she was feeling just like him. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead, then drifted to sleep himself.  
Derek didn't expect his evening to go like this, but he couldn't be happier how it was turning out.


End file.
